


The One That Got Away

by furiouslygone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Awesome Padmé Amidala, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Love, Love Confessions, Mental Breakdown, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Padmé Amidala, Romance, SATINE WANTS OBI WAN BUT THE DAMN CODE-, Satine Kryze Lives, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Shock, Sleepy Cuddles, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Yoda is a Troll, anakin ships obitine more than me, go to hell maul :(, obi-wan kenobi cant get a break, obitine cuddles and anakin cant get enough of it, satine loses korkie because maul wanted more revenge, satine waking up at 3 am because she cant believe that this is happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouslygone/pseuds/furiouslygone
Summary: "Is that what you wanted to hear?""Is it the truth?"She paused for a moment. "Yes," she whispered.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 21
Kudos: 131





	1. A Loss

"We have to contact my sister for help; she'll send reinforcements."

"Who's your sister?"

"I'm surprised I never told you."

Satine became alarmed as she watched the glass start to crack out of the corner of her eye. "Can we make it out?" she asked, hoping that they can easily escape despite the ship's injuries.

"We will," Obi-Wan answered, trying not to cause fear in her.

He flicked one of the switches on the panel in front of him to activate the auto sniper on the side of the ship to prevent the Death Watch from preventing them from escape. When he heard the sound of deflecting, however, he stood up to look down at the ground from the window, and when he saw what he hoped to be his own imagination playing tricks on him, he quickly switched to the ship's comms and tried to contact the council, or at least Anakin.

"Anakin, I am never renting another ship from you again," he muttered under his breath. "We won't be able to get far, but I'll try to ground us in another system." 

He sounded frustrated, panicked, Satine thought, but she saw him visibly relax as soon as they exited the Mandalorian atmosphere, but she didn't.

It hurt, the reality of losing her homeworld. The place where she put years of her life into, and it was all for nothing. It caused her heart to shutter. She hoped her nephew, Korkie, was still alright, somewhere in hiding where he was safe. She also worried for her sister, hoping that she didn't fall into the hands of...whoever was ruling Mandalore now. 

She was sure Kenobi felt her distress when she felt a hand on hers as he knelt on the floor next to her, but she pulled hers away and looked down, but she still sensed that he wasn't moving away from her.

"What?" she asked, her voice shaky.

She felt his hand around her jaw and pull her face towards him. He looked into her eyes and sighed, "You're in shock. You need to rest."

"I'm fine," she snapped.

He raised a brow at her. "You're clearly not."

She took a deep breath to calm her emotions. "I said that I'm fine," she repeated, more calmly this time.

"I highly doubt that," he argued, scrunching his nose slightly, scanning her arms and body, making sure she wasn't physically injured. "After a year spent on Mandalore as a Padawan, I know how to recognize the signs that you _are not_ okay. And you aren't now." His voice was low now, "Satine, you're not okay. You just lost Mandalore, and once the council finds out that Maul was behind it all-"

"That was Maul?" she gasped, eyes wide. "The one who killed...who killed Qui-Gon?"

Obi-Wan nodded stiffly.

"B-but why would he be on Mandalore? What could he possibly want from me? Power?" she suggested.

He sighed, "Possibly. But I believe his intentions go far deeper than power over Mandalore... I believe he wanted power over me for what I did to him so long ago. It's the only thing that makes sense, if not that he was under the control of Death Watch, which seems highly unlikely."

Satine frowned and her brows furred. "Power over you?"

Obi-Wan looked up at her with the same expression she had on her face. "Satine, I need to get you to the outer rim as quickly as I can," he said as he stood up to once again take a seat, voice determined and strong.

"What? Why? Obi-Wan, tell me what's going on."

"I'm not going to worry you."

"You're already doing that!" she cried. "Are you trying to say that he wants to kill me because he wants revenge on you?" When he didn't answer, she slapped his arm. "Obi-Wan, you tell me right now! Is that what he wants?"

Obi-Wan nodded, unsure of what to say for a moment until it slipped from his mouth subconsciously, "Because of my feelings for you."

She didn't know how to feel at that moment. Her jaw was clenched and her shoulders tense. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. 

"Satine, let me take you to the back of the ship where you can rest. As I said, you're in shock, and this isn't helping you," Obi-Wan said quietly. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she violently flinched.

When she realized what had happened, she apologized, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Obi-Wan replied, half-whispering.

"It is," she sighed.

"You're in shock. It isn't your fault."

"It is!" she repeated. "It's because I c- I can't... I..."

When he gently grazed her fingers with his, she had the same reaction as earlier. "Please, don't. It's not because I'm in shock, Obi, even though I am, or you say I am. I don't- I can't let you touch me in any way."

"Satine... Why?"

"Because I... You wouldn't understand! It's because I love you and you don't like having these conversations because of the code!"

"You're suppressing your emotions. Be blunt with me, Satine. I will have this conversation with you if you choose to be blunt."

She looked up at the ceiling. "Because it hurts, Obi-Wan. Every time I look at you I always think back to all the times I wanted to ask you to stay, and I didn't, and then I found out that you would have if I asked, and now I don't have that chance anymore because you belong with the Jedi and you have a duty to end the war. How could I ever say that I love you now, even though I do? It's so selfish of me to say that knowing that you can't- that you can't- that you belong to an order that doesn't allow those feelings to be acted on or even be said?"

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Is it the truth?"

She paused for a moment. "Yes," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so selfish," she continued, holding back a sob.

"You're not selfish, my dear. You're one of the most selfless and strong women that I know of. Please don't be sorry about your emotions. It's only natural."

Once Obi-Wan put the ship into hyperdrive after a few unsuccessful tries, she spoke again, "I've never felt about anyone the way I do with you, Obi."

She couldn't look at his expression. She didn't want to know what he was feeling or how he would react to what she said, but she felt his gaze burn holes into her skull, making her dread spilling out more emotions.

But she dared to think if he would still stay with her if she asked now.

She decided to take the dare, figuring she had nothing else to lose, right?

Satine took a breath before spinning the chair in his direction and staring at him. "If I had said the word now?"

"I- I'm not sure," Obi-Wan replied. "I'm not sure, Satine."

"Stay. Stay with me?" she whispered.

He looked at her with curiosity, wondering of all the times she could've asked, why did she ask now?

"Satine... You're still in shock. Is this you or your emotions speaking for you?"

She bit her lip. "I assume both."

She hated waiting for answers from him, worried about what she might receive, but what made her hands shake were the words "No. No, I can't."

If her heart was made of glass, she knew it would've shattered, but instead, she felt it swell with disappointment and sadness. She gave a half-smile to cover up the disappointment and heartbreak, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, Obi-Wan noticed.

She swallowed hard before standing up. "Okay," she whispered, shaky. "I- I'm going to lie down."

"Satine," Obi-Wan called after her and turned around as she walked to the back. "Satine- That isn't what- I didn't mean it like that!"

He grabbed her forearm before realizing that she requested he didn't touch her, but she didn't flinch or pull away. She just stopped.

"Satine. I didn't mean that I don't want to stay with you, I do!"

"Then why did you say no?" she whispered.

"As you said, I have a duty to end the war threatening our galaxy," he started and spun her around to face him and let go of her arm. "But I am not putting your life in danger anymore. I couldn't- I couldn't imagine what I would do if something happened to you, and today was when I realized that I care-" Obi-Wan cursed himself, knowing that he would be expelled from the order if any of the Jedi heard him say this, "No, I still love you. Immensely." 

Her heart dropped, in a good way. Her mouth became agape and she tried to resist kissing him on the spot.

"I- I-" she stuttered. "You still-"

Before he could speak again, she couldn't stay still and kissed him anyway. At that moment, she didn't care if he objected, but after the realization of what she did settle in, realizing he wasn't kissing back, she pulled back in shock.

"Satine..." he started.

She looked up at him with uncertainty, wondering if she overstepped her bounds, but then the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt in a long time was pressed to her lips. She melted into his warm, caressing lips. She wondered if he was conflicted, knowing how he was with the Jedi code, but she didn't sense hesitation in him. Their kiss ended as quickly as it started, and she couldn't help but feel more relaxed.

She tried to find the right words to say to him, but all that came out was "Obi..."

He looked at her with endearing eyes and his voice became low and sweet as he rubbed her cold arms, "I'm not risking your life again. I won't let Maul hurt you as he did my master years ago. And even Maul knows that I love you, and if I didn't, he would have no gain in hurting you."

He sucked in a breath before asking her, "Satine, will you wait for me? Until the war is over?"

Her lips parted slightly and tears gathered in the corner of her eyes before she collapsed in his arms. She nodded into his chest. "I will... Yes. And- and I really do think I need to lie down," she chuckled.

"Oh! Of course." He helped guide her to the back, making sure she didn't collapse until she reached one of the small cots.

When he gave her hand a squeeze and started walking back to the front, Satine smiled and said, "You know, I'm still not sure about the beard."

Obi-Wan gave a small laugh. "We can discuss that another time. Sleep well."

And she did, for the first time in a long while.


	2. Safe House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited chapter 1 for more pensive character development*

"Put your hands on mine, like this," Obi-Wan said to her. They sat cross-legged in front of each other on the single cot that was in the back of the ship. He rested his arms on his knees and his hands were faced upright. She looked down at his hands and did what he requested of her, placing her palms on his. Satine looked up at him, "What now?"

"Take a deep breath and close your eyes," he instructed, and she did so. "Focus on this moment and not anything of the past or the anxieties of the future." He squeezed her hand. "Ground yourself."

Satine focused on the feel of his hand underneath hers, the feeling of his presence in front of her, the soft hum of the ship as it blew through hyperspace, the ache in her back, the realization she lost Mandalore, the realization that her life was in mortal danger, the feeling that she might never see her sister or nephew again-

"Stop," Obi-Wan said, calmly.

She glanced up at him, a guilty look in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I got distracted."

He nodded, understanding, giving her fingers a small squeeze. "You're afraid. It's understandable. You need time to rest."

"I've already done that."

"Let me rephrase- you need time to heal."

She looked down at their hands. "I hope they're safe," she whispered and added, "Bo and- and Korkie. They're the only family I have left."

Obi-Wan put a hand on her cheek, and she leaned into it, needing comfort. He knew that being anywhere intimate or close to her, such as kissing or gentle touches, would make the council question him, but he knew that being a Jedi wasn't only just about physical protection and keeping the peace, it also meant helping those who were in grief or sadness. He didn't want to think that what he was doing was any indication of an attachment, _there isn't, she's a good friend,_ but the more they deepened an emotional connection, the more he tried to fight to leave the order there and then, but he was also comforted by the fact that he promised her he'd leave once the war was over- if it ever does end, that is.

"Your sister, what is she like?" he asked. "You never mentioned her before."

Satine looked up at him. "She was an amazing younger sister when we were little before my father sent me to Coruscant at fourteen. We were very close, especially after my brother died when I was twelve and she was ten. I think I mentioned my brother before- how he had a lover and they had Korkie before they died in a raid. They were only sixteen after they gave birth to him. When he was on his deathbed from his injuries from the raid, he asked me and Bo to promise that we take care of Korkie, and we did. That's what brought us closer together, even when I was away on Coruscant. But then we had a falling out before you and Qui-Gon helped me, and I took Korkie who was I believe to be seven at the time and sent him away with one of my aides to Tatooine for the year. But even when you left after helping me, our split became worse after I declared myself a pacifist. That's why she joined Death Watch - not to hurt me, but to bring back the 'glorious days of Mandalore.'"

After she finished, she anticipated Obi-Wan's reaction, wondering if he would be nonchalant or genuinely care. Her anxiety must have reached him, though, because he squeezed one of her hands and put it up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles softly. "I'm just worried about them. I don't want to lose them too."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You won't. They will be alright, and we can try to contact them once we reach Hapes."

"Hapes? Isn't that near Onderon?! Obi-Wan, I swear if you get us killed-"

"The Separatists won't know we're there. I've contacted a safe house on Hapes to make sure that we aren't spotted."

Satine nodded and looked into his eyes, uncertainty passing through them when she sighed and leaned in to kiss him, resting her hand on the back of his neck to draw him in, tasting his sweetness, the one she knew so long ago when they were alone together.

He gently nudged her away, pulling himself back, and moving the wrist that was hooked around his neck. She looked hurt and confused. "I- I shouldn't be this close to you while I'm still under the oath of the Jedi. It's...not right."

She drew her hands together on her lap and nodded sorrowfully. "I understand."

He felt her mixed emotions, trying to find the balance between rejection and acceptance in his actions. "It's not that I don't want to, my dear. I simply can't. If the Jedi council even knew that I'm even this intimate with you, I'd..."

"You'd be expelled, I know."

"That, or I'd have to take a leave of absence to undergo evaluation and reeducation."

"Reeducation?"

He looked up at her, sucking a breath in. "It's something I particularly do not like within the Jedi. Breaking the code leaves a permanent mark that makes you almost unfit or untrustworthy, and if that happens, specifically with a Jedi Master, reeducation simply means that I would be excused from the war and be strictly retrained as if I were a padawan again, but in severe form, to remind me that I absolutely cannot form an attachment."

"Oh, Obi-Wan..."

"I've seen it happen so many times, and some fall away from the order because it's too much to bear, specifically with the women who have gotten pregnant. They aren't allowed to enter the temple at all unless it's to speak about the terms of agreement if the child is force sensitive or not, but the women won't be allowed back into the order itself. They're expelled. I'm afraid that Master Yoda does not want any of the masters to be expelled, so he implemented the evaluation and reeducation order for those he deems to be...more trustworthy. And if the code is broken again, then, of course, we would be expelled."

Satine shook her head and placed a gentle hand on his. "I'd never want that to happen to you. I know how much the order means to you. I've waited over a decade for you. I can wait a little longer."

He smiled at her kind words.

* * *

When the Twilight landed on Hapes, Obi-Wan made sure to cover Satine with his Jedi robe, to be extra cautious with her appearance in another planet. He didn't want Maul to find out where he and Satine were.

The safe house was almost rooted into the ground, mountains shaping the landscape behind it, and a cavern covering most of the house itself to be discrete.

He swiftly pulled her along with him into the protected safe house, shutting the door behind him and making sure there is no sign of life outside that could potentially harm them. When he confirmed that all was safe, he used a code on one of the keypads to activate high security, to alert if there was anyone deemed harmful within 20 miles of them, and all the windows and doors were locked and covered with protective metal to prevent intruders.

"I've ordered the members of the safe house to alert the Jedi council of what happened, and they'll send a Republic fleet to recover us sooner or later. But for now, I want you to go down to level three for the medics to check on you."

"I'm fine, Obi."

"Clearly. But just in case-"

"Alright." She put her hands up in defeat, completely aware of his concerns.

...

Meeting with the medics made Satine uneasy as they scanned every inch of her body, making her stand in a very loose medical gown which was definitely not an all size fits all. They asked multiple questions about her medical history, family medical history, medical conditions, everything they could since they didn't have access to her records which are kept completely secure on Mandalore. She didn't have underlying conditions, any concerning diseases, but what the medics concluded was that she was dehydrated and exhausted.

...

As Satine sat on the bed in a room on the first floor, she gazed into her hands, unable to see outside due to the high-security measures, trying to hope that this would be all over soon, and she could go home to a peaceful world, like nothing ever happened, like she didn't just ask Obi-Wan to leave after the war was over, that she isn't hurt and broken from seeing her people fall into the hands of Maul, like she wasn't just simply a trap for Obi-Wan where Maul could torture her for revenge against him.

She breathed heavily when she heard a knock at the door. She stood up to answer whoever was there. "Obi?"

"You're still up."

"You are too."

Obi-Wan paused. "Fair enough, but I have more of a reason," he said, smirking with a casual and playful tone in his voice, but then softened. "Is there anything I can do to help? You seemed troubled."

"I am." She looked down.

"Would you like to tell me?"

"Ugh, no. I do not want to deal with more emotional torture than my body can handle at the moment. Maybe you should try in the morning."

Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder before she backed away. "What do you mean by 'emotional torture?'"

"Loving you when I can't have you. Haven't you already figured this out?" Tears welled up in her eyes, and she looked to the ceiling to distract herself from the stinging in her eyes.

"That's not a fair comparison. I love you but I can't have you either!"

She looked directly at him as tears slid down her cheeks. "Yes, you can! The difference is that you just choose not to have me! I don't have that option!" She felt guilty for being so selfish, but she couldn't help but want to keep one thing in her life that wouldn't fall apart.

Obi-Wan looked like he had been slapped.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to sound harsh."

He placed both of his hands on her cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe her fast-falling tears. "Satine, don't cry, please." He put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair out of comfort.

She fisted his robe and looked up at him, red-eyed and tired, and kissed him deeply, needing to feel something. She _wasn't_ surprised when he pulled away but _was_ surprised when he said, "You're right, my dear. I choose not to have you. I chose to not stay with you so many years ago, and I still regret it, but I don't want to anymore. I love you." He kissed her, giving the same level of passion she did previously.

She put her arms around his neck and pushed herself against him, needing him, and he tightened his grip on her waist.

Obi-Wan walked them into her bedroom and lay her on the bed, kissing her, needing her, giving her a passion-filled night.


	3. Taxing Communications

Obi-Wan woke up with a sharp headache and the taste of regret in his mouth. His hair was ruffled, and he could still smell Satine on his skin. Hearing the soft breathing of the woman curled next to him was enough to make him remember the night previously. He shook his head to rid of the thought of the sound of her moans and cries, the whimpers of his name as she was consumed with pleasure, _the cries of her name on his lips,_ _the pleasure he loved,_ wishing that he didn't have to remember any of it. It made him incredibly upset that they were so careless, not like they haven't done it before. 

He mindlessly stroked her soft skin with his thumb, which made him acutely aware of their nakedness. Her warm breath caressed his skin, making his skin flush and causing him to be more insecure.

She shifted, moving her face into the crook of his neck, kissing a soft spot there. He didn't want to stop her, but he knew it wasn't right.

"Satine," he started, putting a hand against her cheek and kissing her forehead. "As much as I enjoyed last night, I don't think it's _appropriate_ to continue this."

She frowned and tensed. "Do you regret it?" she asked, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"As much as I'd like to not admit it, yes, I do. I wasn't- I shouldn't have allowed this to happen. I don't blame you-"

"No, I understand." She turned away from him, covering herself with the sheets.

 _Here we go again._ Obi-Wan huffed, "Satine- what I meant was as much as I regretted it, I still loved and enjoyed every minute of it."

Satine groaned, turning back around to face him, "Well, I certainly don't regret it. And I don't think you should either. _Sex_ does not equal _attachment._ "

"That is where I disagree," he argued. "There were intentions behind our intimacy, and I won't say it's because of stress relief. I let my feelings get in the way of my better judgment. We had sex because- because we love each other. That _does_ equal attachment. And if this continues to happen- our feelings for each other getting in the way of what we know is best- then I'm afraid we shouldn't be near each other for the rest of the war, or at least for a while."

"I can't believe you would even say that! After all the things I said to you and what you said to me and what we did, you dare say that we shouldn't see- be near- each other?! You said that you regret not staying with me all those years ago- you told me you love me! You chose to stay with me last night. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Satine sat up, pulling up the sheets to cover her, and Obi-Wan followed suit.

"Of course it does! If it didn't, I wouldn't have cared so much to even bothered seeing if you were okay, because I know you're not." He placed a hand on her cheek to force her to look at him.

She wanted to slap him but instead decided on a kiss, and instead of him pulling away this time, it was her after a moment. "You should go. I need to contact my family to see if they are alright."

Obi-Wan, confused and tired, nodded, changed and left her privacy.

_This is going to be a long day._

...

"Bo?" Satine stood in the middle of her room, pacing back and forth until the transmission was received.

"Satine?"

"Oh, thank the stars. Are you okay? Where's Korkie?" she asked.

Bo-Katan sighed, "I'm fine. I'm in hiding outside Sundari. I don't know where Korkie is, but I know he's not alone. I'm sure he's alright."

This filled Satine with relief. "Good. Any updates on Maul?"

Her sister shook her head. "No. All I know is that he's still in Sundari. I just don't know _what_ he's doing, but I know it can't be good."

Satine nodded. "Alright, contact me if there are any new developments I need to know about. And...stay safe."

"You too, sis."

...

Obi-Wan meditated inside the main living space, trying to let the Force be a guide as he tried to center his mind after his encounter this morning with Satine. His heart ached for her, and he wanted to speak with Master Yoda about these feelings. He knew that his old master would understand his troubles, he always has. It's just knowing how to handle them that's the problem.

He let the Force guide his thoughts and actions during this moment of peace. He wanted to know how he needed to handle himself after his time with Satine.

_Do not fret, my young apprentice._

"Master?" Obi-Wan whispered, eyes still closed, but brows furred.

_I was once in your place when I was younger._

"Tahl..." he murmured.

_Remember, the Force will be a guide. You just need to trust it. I believe you have the strength to do it._

Obi-Wan forced his eyes open, feeling the racing of his heartbeat and the sweat on his brow. He remembered the times that Qui-Gon would mention Tahl, and when Obi-Wan was younger, he went on a mission with his master to rescue her. He remembered Qui-Gon nearly driven to the dark side after her death. He remembered that Qui-Gon grieved her immensely despite the meditations he did with Yoda.

Obi-Wan was snapped out of his thoughts when he received a transmission from- "Anakin! What took you so long?"

"Good to see you too, master. We had a run-in with some pirates, but we're good now. We're in the Hapes system already and we should be at your location in a few minutes."

"Alright, just notify me when you're here."

"...Are you okay, master? You seem off."

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan snapped. "Just make sure that you aren't detected when you enter the planet."

Anakin sighed. "Okay. But if you want to talk about what's bothering you-"

"Nothing is bothering me," he sneered. 

"Listen," the young Jedi began, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "If you wanna vent about your girlfriend, I'm all ears."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Later, Anakin. And she's _not-_ forget about it."

"Okay, okay. I get it," Anakin chuckled. "See you when we get there."

" _Goodbye,_ Anakin."

...

"Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka shouted and ran over to the duchess and Jedi heading out of the house. "Thank goodness you're alright! I heard about Maul. Republic forces are set to leave to Mandalore tomorrow morning and the council expects _you_ to go!"

Obi-Wan paused. "I- Good to see you too, Ahsoka. Thank you for informing me of the council's decision."

Anakin snorted, "Glad you're still in one piece." He turned to Satine and bowed slightly. "Your highness."

Satine shook her head and raised a hand. "Enough of that. I'm tired of playing royalty at the moment. And I'm sure I would be considered de-throned."

"For now," Ahsoka said with a smirk. "We will get Mandalore back. It's only Maul-"

"You don't know that. He could be backed by the Separatists," Obi-Wan interrupted.

"True, but how often do we lose a planet to the Separatists?"

Anakin laughed, "Oh, Snips. Love the confidence, but we should be getting back to Coruscant. By the way, how did the Twilight work out for you, master?"

Obi-Wan glared at him. "It almost got us killed Anakin! And I will _never_ borrow a ship from you again."


	4. Fieri Muliebria

It took Satine time to adjust to her temporary stay on Coruscant. Anxiety and dread always plagued her mind, night or day, about her planet and people, and most importantly, Obi-Wan. He was sent to Mandalore to fight in the front lines against the Death Watch, and not surprisingly, an army of droids from the Separatists who wanted the planet for themselves. Every morning, she would say a little prayer to herself, hoping that Obi-Wan wouldn't fall victim to Maul or the threats still looming in Mandalore. 

On many occasions, Padmé, her close friend, would comfort her and stay the night if she ever had nightmares or anxiety attacks, or if she simply needed company. Satine confessed to her dear friend that she loved Obi-Wan, and shared the difficulties they've had before he left to Mandalore. She was afraid the war wouldn't end soon, and that Obi-Wan's promises of leaving the order wouldn't happen. Trusting Padmé, Satine also admitted to having sex with her Jedi lover, and to Satine's surprise, Padmé didn't seem at all worried, upset, or shocked. She simply reassured her friend that she wouldn't tell anyone of their secret, and even confessed to having a fling with Anakin Skywalker (not admitting that he was her husband, of course), to which Satine felt almost relieved since she now knew that she wasn't alone in her feelings.

"The Jedi Code can really screw with you sometimes, even if you aren't a Jedi," Padmé had said, to which Satine laughed.

...

**Mandalore System**

"General Kenobi, we have a transmission from inside the city of Sundari," Captain Rex urgently said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Put it through."

As he watched the transmission come to life in front of him, Obi-Wan's face twisted in disgust. Seeing the man that wanted to kill his love was more than enough to make him need to meditate.

" _What do you think you're doing on my world, Kenobi?_ "

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It is not your world, Maul. The planet of Mandalore belongs to the Duchess Satine Kryze."

He heard the monster on the other side laugh into the hand curled around his mouth. "Your _duchess_ is weak! I'm surprised you escaped. I would've made both of you suffer. I would have burned her skin until she couldn't remember her own name, and you would watch every second of it. It would've been your fault because you left me on Naboo to die-"

With his heart racing, sweat on his brow and hands shaking, Obi-Wan turned off the transmission. He needed to distract himself.

Commander Cody glanced at Obi-Wan, confused. "What did you do to make him-"

"Not now," the Jedi master said and turned on his heel out of the room.

...

**Coruscant**

Satine woke up to pain and nausea in her stomach. She groaned and rolled over to the other side of her bed. She tried to listen to the bits of thunder and rain tapping her windows, but the more she distracted herself, the worse the feeling got, and the more she felt like she had to-

She rushed to the bathroom and threw up. After a moment of breathing and regaining her posture, she sat back against the wall and whimpered. She figured she must have eaten something bad, so she dismissed it as so.

But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense why she was sick, or at least _feeling_ this way. The more she thought back to that night, remembering that they didn't use protection-

She cursed herself for not using better judgment.

"I better not be right," she groaned and stood up to sleepily walk to Padmé's quarters. She didn't want to disturb her friend, but she needed clarification. Knocking softly at the door, she prayed that Padmé would be up early, and was relieved when she was.

"Satine, is there anything I can do for you?" Padmé asked.

She nodded. "Can you sit down with me for a moment?"

Her friend's eyes widened. "Are you okay? Is it a panic attack?" Her hands quickly went to Satine's shoulders and guided her to the couch.

"No- no, it's not that. I need to ask you a favor, actually..." Satine fiddled with her nightdress.

Padmé listened carefully to what she had to say, leaning in slightly.

"I...I need to get a-" She pursed her lips. "A pregnancy test," she whispered.

Padmé pulled her friend into a hug, holding her tight. "Do you think you're pregnant? Have you been sick?" Satine simply nodded. "Everything's going to be okay. I actually have a spare test since..." She stopped and shook her head. "Anyway, come with me."

...

Padmé waited outside of the bathroom for Satine, hoping that whatever results appear, that Satine wouldn't breakdown completely. She knew that if Satine was pregnant, she would insist on not telling Obi-Wan because she didn't want him to leave out of guilt, and he probably wouldn't even get the chance because the council would expel him before he even said a word. And if she wasn't pregnant?

Well.

That would be a relief.

Satine slowly opened the door, and Padmé didn't need to be a Jedi to know what the results were from seeing her tear-stained face and tense hands.

"Oh, Satine," Padmé started. "I'm sorry..."

Satine practically fell into her friend's comforting embrace as she sobbed. "Obi-" she sobbed. "Obi-Wan's going to kill me if he finds out." The panic in her voice was painfully obvious.

_That was not the reaction I expected._

"I... You know he would never hate you. He might be shocked or concerned, but he cares too much about you. He would leave the order if he found out."

"I'm not going to let that happen. He can't leave the order now. It means too much to him, especially with the war! This isn't good timing at all. But I'm sure he'd be more upset than anything. This would ruin his life."

Padmé shook her head. "You need to sleep. This is a shock for you, and it's not going to help your pregnancy any better if you continue to stress like this. If you need me to, I'll tell Obi-Wan-"

"No!" Satine pulled away from her friend. "If anyone is going to tell him, it'll be me. But...I just don't have the strength to tell him. I don't want to see him angry or upset with me. Maybe... Should I..."

Padmé softened. "Do you not want to keep the baby? I have parental clinics with good friends of mine that can help you-"

"No, no. I- Thank you for the offer, but I do want to keep it, even if Obi-Wan never finds out..."

"Satine, you can't do that to the father of your child. He needs to know."

Satine frowned and put her hands against her stomach. "I know..."

They both jumped to the sound of Padmé's transmitter beeping. "I swear, I need to keep that thing on silent." She grabbed the small device and answered the transmission. "Anakin? Is everything going okay?"

"Uh, that's what I need to talk to you about."

Satine froze. _Did something happen to Obi-Wan?_

Anakin sighed, "Is everything alright over there? Obi-Wan is freaking out over something he's feeling. He says that he feels panic and anguish or something along those lines. He asked me to check on the duchess to make sure that she's feeling okay because he said, and I quote, 'something is definitely wrong with Satine.'"

Padmé glanced at her friend who was shaking her head frantically and mouthing "no."

"No. Everything's fine. Are you sure it's not just Maul? Is he in his head some how?"

"Maybe. But are you sure? Can you at least check with her and make sure she's okay? Because Obi-Wan is here with me right now, and he's completely positive that something's wrong with the duchess."

Padmé sighed. "Sure. I'll check back with you."

Once the senator turned off the transmission, she turned to Satine and pursed her lips, eyes wide. "Okay. So when were you going to tell me that Jedi can sense feelings from halfway across the galaxy?!"

Satine shrugged. "I didn't know that was possible. But please, for the love of the stars, do not tell Skywalker anything related to my pregnancy. Just say that I woke up with a panic attack."

Padmé scrunched her nose. "Are you sure? You could just get it over with and say that you're pregnant."

The duchess groaned. "Absolutely not," she insisted and folded her arms.

"Fine. But it won't be my fault if he finds out somehow and you regret not telling him yourself."

Satine rolled her eyes.

When the transmission came online, and Anakin was visible on the other side, Padmé said, "Yes. Everything's okay. She just had a minor panic attack, that's all."

"Okay," Anakin sighed. "Good. Obi-Wan was starting to freak the hell out over here. Even Rex was concerned. I-" Anakin stopped talking and turned his head to someone speaking with him. "Okay, uh, Obi-Wan would like to talk to Satine, if you could put her on."

Padmé turned to Satine who was silently begging her not to, but the senator gave her a reassuring smile and said, "Yes. She's right here."

Satine rolled her eyes and sighed as she was given the transmission, and was annoyed when Padmé left the room. _What an amazing friend I have._

"Obi?" Satine said, trying to stay as calm as she could.

"Satine! Is everything okay? Are you hurt?"

She laughed quietly. "Everything's fine. As Padmé said, I just had a minor panic attack, nothing more."

Obi-Wan sighed, "I'm glad to hear it from you. I don't know why I felt like that. It was...pure agony."

"Oh, Obi, I'm so sorry. Please call me if you ever feel like that again."

"I will. You mustn't worry about that because I will always contact you if I ever feel the slightest pain from you. I don't want you to get hurt."

Satine genuinely smiled. "I have Padmé. She's been taking good care of me."

"I'm glad."

A moment of silence passed between them, making the reality that they miss each other so acutely and painfully obvious to one another.

"I'll see you whenever you're done with Mandalore, I guess..."

"I'm sure it will be much sooner than that, my dear. Goodbye."

When the transmission ended, Satine's smile faded, and she fell on her knees and sobbed.


	5. Selfish

"Tell him."

"No."

Padmé groaned for the hundredth time that day. Her dear friend was resolute, as always. She wondered how such a Jedi could be infatuated with this duchess despite her stubbornness. The senator crossed her arms and looked at Satine dead in the eyes. "This is ridiculous. You absolutely _need_ to tell him! He needs to know."

"This isn't any of your business. And I don't want to tell him. It will make things so much more complicated."

"What _things?_ "

"Everything! Our duties have no correlation with each other, duchess and Jedi. He would leave the only life he's ever known, or worse, he would hate me for the rest of his life and want nothing to do with me!"

"You know that's not true. Obi-Wan is such a selfless person and he cares too much about you! He went against the council's orders for him not to rescue you from Mandalore! Doesn't that show you how much he cares?"

Satine rolled her eyes. " _Of course he does care._ I just...don't want him to leave the order. I can't let him. Not now."

"Good lord, Satine. Then tell him not to!"

"He will anyway! It doesn't matter what I do, he's so... _good_. I would absolutely love for him to leave and stay with me, but that's so selfish of me. It's not right for me to ask that of him or even let him on his own terms just because I'm pregnant."

"Okay, you know what? I'm going to tell him myself."

" _No!_ Don't you dare!"

"It's either you or me. You do it, or I'll do it for you."

 _Shit._ "Fine," she grumbled.

" _Satine..._ "

"Okay, yes, I'll do it. Just give me a month or so."

"No, no! Absolutely not! I'm going to message Obi-Wan and tell him you invited him to dinner at your apartment tonight." Padmé pulled out her transmitter and powered it on.

Satine paled. "It's too soon, Padmé."

"Nope. It's already been three weeks since you found out. Now's the time. He needs to know. And this is the perfect opportunity! He's finally here on Coruscant for the next few days until he has to return to combat. _Please_. I'm begging you, Satine."

Satine sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. "Okay."

She could see the bright smile form on Padmé's face.

...

Later that night in her temporary apartment, Satine paced back and forth across the carpeted living space. She wished that this didn't have to go on. She dreaded his reaction and the thought that she would have to find the right moment to tell him. She watched as the LEP servant droid decorated the dinner table nicely as she bit her lip. _What if this all goes wrong?_

She shivered as she heard the entrance door chime when being opened by none other than the love of her life. She smiled at him, nervous still, and he could sense it, especially by the way she furrowed her brows and had an arm across her midsection.

Obi-Wan gave her a comforting hug, smoothing her undressed hair down with one hand, and rubbing her back with the other. In a matter of moments, he looked down at her and kissed her forehead. He refrained from kissing her plush pink lips for fear of the Jedi Code. He didn't want to risk this delightful moment.

"How- how are you?" he asked her.

She smiled up at him and backed away from his hug. "I'm doing well," she responded and placed a hand on his cheek. "Are _you_ doing okay? I know the entirety of the situation with Mandalore and Maul is frightening, but I want to make sure you're alright."

He took her cupped hand and kissed her knuckles. "I am alright. It's...stressful to say the least, but yes, I'm alright."

A few seconds later, a servant droid appeared with two glasses filled with Alderaanian wine, and Satine's breathing began to quicken. Obi-Wan took the two glasses and extended one out to her, but she didn't take it. He raised a brow at her odd composure.

She smiled shyly at him. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you sure?" he asked, a hint of confusion and suspicion in his voice.

_He knows me too well._

"Yes."

Instead of taking a sip of the wine himself, he sat it back down on the tray the servant droid had steady on its hands, and placed a hand on Satine's back, guiding her to the dinner table.

The tensions were high in her mind. She needed to tell him, she knew. "Obi," she said, voice small and unsure, and he stopped. She wanted to express her worry to him, so she looked up at him with tired, worrisome eyes.

"Satine?"

"Obi-Wan, I need to tell you something."

He put both of his hands on either side of her face, sharing the same worried look she had on. "Satine, tell me. What's going on?" 

"You- you remember about a month ago...at the safe house?"

His face gained a hint of pink from that mention. "Yes, why?"

"I...found out that...that I'm..." Her voice grew lighter and sounded like she was ready to breakdown.

His eyes widened, filled with so many possibilities. "Satine... Are you- are we-" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

She broke down, tears overflowing, trailing down her cheeks, fingernails pressed into her palms. "I'm pregnant."

Obi-Wan backed up and turned away from her, walking towards the window overlooking the city, a hand on his chin. "How long have you known?"

She curled her arms around herself. "About three weeks. The day that you felt something wrong with me." She heard his heavy sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Obi. I understand if you're upset with me. I never wanted this to happen, and I thought of telling you sooner, but I was _afraid._ "

Obi-Wan perked up and turned around. "What do you mean?"

She shut her eyes, leaning her head down forward slightly, and a hand was placed on her forehead. "I was afraid you'd hate me."

"Hate you? Satine, you know I could never hate you." He moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her fragile, shaking body.

" _Please don't leave the order,_ " she begged.

"And let you raise a child on your own? Satine, be reasonable."

"I am!" She tried to shuffle away from his embrace, but he kept his arms locked around her. "I won't let you leave the life you've always known. That isn't fair, and it would be so selfish of me to ask that of you."

"My dear, you know that it wouldn't be right if I didn't. The council will find out either way. Please don't feel like you're being selfish because you're _not_."

Satine looked up at him and cupped his cheek, leaning in to kiss him. When they pulled away, he reassured her by saying, "I love you."


	6. Final Steps

Obi-Wan had held her soft hands in his scarred ones that night until morning, later feeling confident enough to have a hand on her belly. He promised her that everything would be alright, that he would stay with her, that he would be hers. He knew the mistake he made, an untimely one that affected his affiliation with the war. He knew the council would be shocked and possibly upset with his rash actions, but the only thing he worried about at this moment was Satine's health and safety. He didn't want word to get out that she was pregnant - she'd become a target, especially to Maul who is seeking revenge on Obi-Wan.

"Master, you wanted to speak with me?" came the voice of the young Anakin Skywalker.

Obi-Wan nodded, a hand on his chin. "Yes. Sit down with me, will you?"

Anakin obliged, sitting down next to his old master. "What's up? Taking my offer on venting about your girlfriend?"

He chuckled. "No, actually, but this conversation includes her. I'm making an incredibly difficult decision, and I think it's best if I told you, speaking as Jedi to Jedi, but also friend to friend." He turned to face Anakin, who had a confused look on his face.

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan continued, "I'm leaving the Jedi Order."

Anakin's eyes immediately widened, mouth opened in shock, and a sickening feeling overcame him. "You- what? You're leaving? Why? What happened?"

He sighed, "In both in an unfortunate and fortunate way, I've... I made a decision about a month ago that was strictly against the order... Satine's pregnant, Anakin."

The young Jedi stood up, taking a deep breath. "And you're leaving the order, your life, _me._ I'm just...surprised."

"You know I absolutely cannot leave Satine to raise our child on her own, much less keeping that child a secret from the order," Obi-Wan said, trying to make it clear that his decision was final.

Anakin grunted. "I know, I know. It's just a shock to me. I mean, you're always the one reminding me to keep my hands off Pad- Senator Amidala. But, to be honest, my old master, I'm happy for you. So...does that mean I finally get to call her your girlfriend?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I- sure? Although, I'm sure I'd like her to be my _fiancé_ soon."

"Great. I'll go prepare my best man speech," Anakin laughed and winked.

...

"Masters, I'm glad you were able to meet with me today," Obi-Wan started, standing in the middle of the council.

Master Yoda spoke up, "Glad you are here, Master Kenobi. Something important, you have to tell us, hmm?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "I- yes. Unfortunately, due to recent circumstances, I need to resign from the Jedi Order." He could sense and see the shock of most of the masters around him.

"And why is this, Master Kenobi?" Mace Windu asked.

He turned to face Windu, trying his best to remain calm. "I was...impulsive. Most of you know I had certain feelings for Duchess Kryze of Mandalore when I was younger, and...during these past years since I've known her again, they've arisen, and unfortunately...she recently found out that she's with child. My child." He winced at the deep sigh he heard from one of the masters.

He could feel Plo Koon's surprise, even as he spoke, "You impregnated the duchess?" Obi-Wan nodded stiffly.

"You- I can't believe that you of all people would be so rash at a time like this," Master Windu spoke clearly, a hint of irritation in his voice.

Yoda raised a hand at the master to silence him, and turned to Obi-Wan. "An unwise decision, you have made. Forgiven, you are, but leave the order, you must."

Windu turned to Yoda in shock. "Are you saying there shouldn't be any repercussions?" He turned his gaze to Obi-Wan. "This affects our logistics." Obi-Wan almost felt nauseous at the sound of disgust in his voice. 

"Forced to leave the order, the repercussions are. However, affect the war, this will not."

Master Windu backed down, though, still visibly upset. Obi-Wan, however, was conflicted. He didn't know that leaving the order would cause conflict within the council. He knew they'd be surprised, but he never expected that even Master Windu would be so unsettled, more than most of the masters in the room. He could feel Windu's disappointment in him. 

Before sending Obi-Wan off, Yoda collected his lightsaber, which left Obi-Wan feeling wistful. "Leave, you may, Kenobi," Master Yoda said.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan started and bowed, "Master Yoda. You have been a great guide in my path as a Jedi, but now I have to start a new one, without the guidance of the Jedi."

Yoda smiled and nodded in agreement. "May the Force be with you," he said before waving Obi-Wan off, but as he left the room, he heard Yoda say, "With you, speak in private, I must, Master Windu."

...

As Obi-Wan entered Satine's apartment, he felt a wave of comfort but shock. This was his life now. He abandoned everything he learned and knew because he was so in love with this woman, and now she was his responsibility. He was nervous, to say the least. He wanted to protect her, serve her as her lover, and hopefully one day, her husband, and to be the father of their child. It struck him hard in the heart knowing that his Jedi life is now gone, but he felt content knowing that the Force didn't just rid that life, it gave him a new one.

"Satine?" No answer.

He wandered around her apartment, wondering if she had gone out for the day or if she was at the Senate building. But he nearly completely melted at the sight he saw when he walked into her bedroom. Her curtains were shut, the lights were off, and the soft sound of her breathing was the only thing he could hear. His gaze turned sweet as he studied her, sleeping quietly in her bed, curled in the fetal position with multiple blankets surrounding her small form, her arms crossed around her belly protectively. She looked so _peaceful,_ he thought. She deserved to have a moment of peace for once in her life. He decided to let her rest.

But before he could walk out of her room, she whispered, "Don't leave. Stay with me."

He turned around to her tired eyes looking at him, a small smile on her face. Without a word, he walked to the edge of her bed and knelt beside her, brushing a hand over her hair, taking in this tender moment. He kissed her softly and he could feel her smile against his mouth, a hand cupping his cheek. When he pulled away, he kept his forehead against hers.

"You did it?" she whispered against his lips.

"Mhmm," he hummed.

She chuckled, "Does this mean you don't have to wear those ridiculous robes anymore?"

He sighed, "Yes, my dear."

Satine kissed him sweetly, taking his hand and guiding it to her belly. "Are you happy?" she asked against his mouth, and then clarified, "Are you happy here? Away from war and the order, with me? Are you okay with this?"

"Your anxiety is prominent, my dear. Of course, I'm happy. I'm always happy with you." When he pulled away from her for a moment, he smiled. "You're beautiful."

She scrunched her nose. "Come here." She pulled him into the comforter with her, holding him close. Finally, she got to have this. Finally, she got to have the love of her life with her, without false promises, without running, without hiding, without rules and orders to keep them apart.

"I'm here," he whispered into her hair. "I'll always stay with you."


	7. Her Anxiety

Stress and anxiety were common for Satine, more so on days that were filled with political deeds and needing to address her planet's neutrality. This time, her concern was directed towards her people and how they were affected under Maul's dictatorship, and the natural tiredness from her pregnancy wasn't making her anxiety any more manageable. She wasn't sure how much more waiting she could take.

Being in Obi-Wan's arms is what kept her together, made her feel safe and secure from the war and fighting.

When she woke up in the early morning to a shirtless Obi-Wan sitting on the edge of her bed, she asked, "Do you think Republic intervention would be best if and when Mandalore is free from Maul's reign?" She was lain down on the bed, flat on her back, and she could see a small bump start to form where her baby was growing and put a hand on top of it to reassure her mind that everything would be okay.

Obi-Wan turned his head and looked at her with uncertainty. "You've always resented the thought, but it might be best, especially since we've recently discovered that the Death Watch were working under Count Dooku. If they weren't, I'd say that you could figure out a way to preserve Mandalore's peace and neutrality, but it's...difficult now."

She nodded, understanding his position. Although she would have picked a fight with him, he made a fair point. She would have no chance against the Death Watch and Maul if the Separatists were on their side. "You're in this decision too, you know. If...if you unquestionably choose to stay with me," she started softly and quietly, "then you'd be recognized as Duke Consort of Mandalore."

"If? I already have, my dear. Do you have doubts about my love and loyalty to you?"

She shook her head, no. "Not particularly, but you do have some loathing towards politics and royalty, especially if it comes from a pacifist side. You don't have that mindset. You've grown, of course, in a way of peaceful life, but you do have certain opinions on pacifism and neutrality that conflict with mine."

"You know," he started, "it doesn't mean that I couldn't change my point of view or my side in Mandalore's politics. I'll always follow your lead in Mandalore's pacifistic ways, even if I have my fair share of opinions."

...

She had nightmares about being killed by Maul, slowly stabbed to death, or thrown off a building. Waking up from those nightmares were huge reliefs, but she couldn't fall back asleep, too afraid she would see the face of that monster again. The monster that wanted revenge on Obi-Wan for leaving him to die on Naboo. She would simply lie awake, afraid that monster would know about her pregnancy and seek revenge by killing her child, maybe even find her on Coruscant soon and murder her then and there in her bed. She simply tried to cry herself to sleep, oblivious that her sobs woke her dearest.

He'd wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest, a hand buried in her hair, his mouth whispering sweet words to her, promising that he'd never let her fears come to pass, that he'd protect her and their unborn child. 

He'd kissed her, letting his hands slip underneath her short nightdress as she hooked her arms around his neck, pulling him close. He could taste her salty tears on her lips and he'd swallow her sobs, letting her calm down from the nightmares that plagued her mind.

Obi-Wan let himself roll on top of her, fear of the Jedi Order and council buried in the deserts of Tatooine, unashamed of pleasuring her. He'd wipe her tears away from her cheeks as he silently undressed her, her chilled hands roaming his bare chest, causing shivers to run down his spine.

The pleasure they sought couldn't compare to the tastiest wine in the galaxy or the richest chocolates of Alderaan.

The way he held her in his arms as he kissed her was enough to remove the nightmares she had and forget the troubles that made a home in her mind.

...

She also had anxiety about her baby, what people would think of a ruler getting pregnant by a Jedi. Though, she wasn't too anxious about it. There were many Mandalorian and other system rulers that have gotten pregnant before official marriage, although, not particularly from a Jedi in many of those cases. She was particularly worried that the people of the Republic would have a negative view of the Jedi once word gets out that she's pregnant. She didn't want to lie and say that he left the order before she became pregnant; the timing wouldn't add up.

Frustrated, Satine tried to confide in Padmé, a close friend of hers that seemed distant lately. They sat down for tea at Padmé's suite in the open area.

"Tell me what's on your mind," Padmé said before she took a sip of her tea.

Satine sighed, not sure where to start. "How do you think...people would take it if they found out that my child is from a Jedi?"

Padmé looked at her friend concerningly. She shrugged. "As far as I know, in the Republic, unplanned pregnancies and Jedi misbehavior that isn't violent or disruptive are the last of our problems. We just want peace for once instead of fighting a forever war. So many people are suffering and I don't think many would care too much about if a Jedi impregnated you or not. So, I'd say don't stress about it..." She trailed off, voice becoming low and distant, pupils dilated.

"Something the matter?" Satine hummed.

"Yeah, uhm," the senator started, "I'm not sure how to say this...but..." She pursed her lips.

Satine placed her hand on top of her friend's, letting her know that she could say anything she needed to say. Padmé looked Satine dead in the eyes and said, almost in disbelief, "I'm pregnant."


End file.
